Dancey
"Darky don't fight that..." Dancey used to be the owner of a certain ranch, and used to be a rancher. However, when she found a largo, she actually somehow vacced up the largo on acident. She now lives in a cave at the moss blanket.(However, on other timelines, she lives with Beatrix at the ranch) Appearance Dancey does have diferrent forms, so her appearance kinda varies. As a human, she has long, fluffy hair, has orange cat ears and a striped tail, and wears an orange shirt, blue jeans, and a heart neaklace. As a.... cat.... human.... hybrid....... thing, she is, of course, an orange cat with a striped tail, and still has a heart neaklace. As a regular cat, she is an orange cat with a striped tail. The heart necklace kinda becomes a collar (how do you spell that?). As a slime, she is an orange tabby slime. Her heart necklace kinda disappears in this form, though. And in her mega form, she has golden angel wings and have white tipped ears. All forms have bright blue eyes, excluding her mega form. She also wears a cyan-ish(?) blue jacket on colder days, and sometimes, plus, the ears pop out of the hood...somehow. Oh, and a cyan and white striped scarf with a red heart on the middle to represent her necklace. Personality Dancey might not seem nice, but despite of all the power she holds, she is actually very kind. That is, until you hurt or kill one or more of her friends. She doesn't really care if you hurt her, unless you have evil intentions, and she knows, then things are less likely to go well for you. On the other hand, she is a good person to be around once you get to know her. She does get serious at times when she needs to (in serious situations such as a fight), but in a calm way, unless it's ferals, that's when she panics BIG TIME. Warning, she says A LOT of puns. Plus, she doesn't normally trust anyone. Likes and dislikes (I dunno, thought it would fit better here): Likes: Cookies, ice cream, cats, soft things, the color blue, the color orange, puns, helping others, space, music, science, water, milk, snow, Winter, the night hours, shiny/shimmery things, forests, a starry sky, moonlight, HOW MANY THINGS DOES SHE LIKE?! Dislikes: Fire, knives, needles, violence, others having a crush on her, fighting, ferals, tarrs, Summer, tyrants, onions, tomatoes, those who hurt her friends, loud and/or startling noises,Lemmy...sometimes.....(sorry was that still savage?) Backstory Back on Earth, her old home, no one really liked her there. She was usually bullied and harmed by others. She eventually decided to leave, as she didn't want to kill anyone due to hatred or insanity, and went to the Far, Far Range, where she thought it would be friendlier and less harmful. As she thought, it was. Way earlier, she used to be in the place she moved to, aka, was born there, but was almost immediately moved to Earth. She had no memory of the place, even when she got back, but most likely because it was so long ago, when she was really young. She has been in the Far, Far Range for about 8 years. Relations Mr.Tab, Sparkles the gold slime, Crystal the crystal (diamond?) slime, Hearne, Kaage, The Tabby King, Pearla (a pearlcat), Darky Current info Roleplays she is or has been in: Roleplay; The First A Derpy Hangout A Snowy Mistake Extending Our Reach Number of Deaths: None yet Number of Kills: Five or six (She only kills if she needs to, btw) Powers * She can summon crystals (most likely to be the same color as her eyes, but can be other colors) **She can change the shape of the crystals while they're out, so she can make crystal art with her magic. **She can also use this as a shield. **She can also make the crystals permanent, making her unable to undo the magic. however, this "permanent" effect cannot be reversed. * She can summon weapons such as swords and bow and arrows, however, these weapons are pretty weak. * She can transform into her mega form, which makes her powers stronger, this also allows her to summon some sort of laser. **Don't worry, she still has control over herself in this form. * She can summon angel wings to fly. They aren't actually there until, of course, she summons them in, so they aren't invisible. Despite the slightly small size, they are very effective in flight. * She has a certain star magic that can either be as strong as meteors (not really, but close), or ninja stars. This power however, does not do much damage to a human being, or a slime, or pretty much any living thing somehow. ** She can actually use this star magic in order to make a little thing similar to a firework show (or exactly like one). She only normally does it at night. The firework spark things that happen when it explodes in the sky (wut?) is star shaped! ** Fun fact, Sparkles really like these firework shows (sorta firework shows). * She has healing powers. She can either heal herself, or others, most likely others. This, however, cannot revive a living creature. * She can change forms (Duh). She uses this ability the most * She can teleport, however, she almost NEVER uses this power. **However, she can teleport items to her. * She has telekinesis...yep. * She can somehow breath underwater (unknown why) * She can clone herself. She only uses this to get out of random battles, though. * Her necklace prevents her from dying. However, this necklace is about kinda fragile despite being made out of a certain strange gem. Plus, if this necklace breaks, she WILL die. Trivia * Although this uses the layout for ranchers, she is not actually a rancher, at least, not anymore. * She has an ocarina that she plays sometimes, most of the time for getting through feral slimes unscrathed, basically just calming them down. She still panics if there are at least 4, though. **This ocarina was given to her by Darky, to make up for what happened back then. * She has many abilities and powers, however, she doesn't use them very much, and unless it's a harvest moon, these powers are pretty weak in battle. * Two of her favorite places are The Indigo Quarry and The Moss Blanket, mainly because of how beautiful the moss blanket is, and the crystals in the indigo quarry. * Dancey knows both human language (english), and slime talk (or, whatever what slimes speak). Oh, and cat launguage. * This trivia piece was illegialy put by Squidy: I won't squid with ya, I have a whale of a time if I '''sea '''a bunch of puns. **HEY THAT'S ILLEGAL! However, I'll keep that there just because of the puns. Gallery Not yet drawn... Category:Rancher Category:Anthro Category:Female Category:Hetrosexual Category:Teenager Category:Danceykitty's Pages